Kantaiheiyou Gisoumou
by Goldstein-Izayoi
Summary: During their wedding ceremony, Kazuto and Rika was kidnapped by men in black. Were they the Black Organization, whose most agents have changed their codenames from wine into flowers, or were they sprang from another force? Why are they kidnapped? Updated twice a month.
1. 1 - The Crashers Were in Black

_DISCLAIMER_

_Sword Art Online _(c)Kawahara Reki, _Detective Conan_ (c) Aoyama Gosho.

環太平洋擬装網 (romaji: _Kantaiheiyou Gisoumou_; official English title: _Pacific Rim Imitation Network_) (c) Hirasawa Susumu.

* * *

_Before anyone's starting to flame this piece of fan fiction out of pairing, take note that I'm not a big fan of Kazuto/Rika (aka Kirito/Lisbeth), but not a big fan of Kazuto/Asuna (Kirito/Asuna), either. I'm a pragmatist when it comes to pairing._

'_Kay? 'Kay._

_Yosh, with those in mind, here we go~ _:3

* * *

_xx kantaiheiyougisoumou_thecrasherswereinblack xx_

_**Chapter 1 – The Crashers Were in Black**_

* * *

_8 August 2035, 1045 JST (UTC+9)  
Somewhere in Kawagoe, Saitama Prefecture_

"_Do you, Shinozaki Rika, take this man, Kirigaya Kazuto, to have and hold to from this moment, for the better or the worse, until death separates you?"_

"_I do."_

In a way, fate is weird.

After all those time Kazuto had spent with Asuna, a sudden turn of event – that she is recruited by a weird intelligence organization that places her in Beika for her first mission – separates them about four years ago, but not without one of Asuna's ... weird moves: entrusting her first love to her best friend, Rika. Good thing Kazuto have known her well, so there was no need for (re)introduction.

Then, Kazuto has become an employee in Shimeji Solutions, an IT company that runs primarily in computer security. Rika, in the meantime, had become an elementary school teacher. Although not without the usual hassle of dating, especially considering that Kazuto's recent promotion into a field consultant frequently required him to cancel their date unexpectedly, they were going pretty smooth, until the day they agreed to get married.

Perhaps that headstart in Aincrad 55th Floor years ago did much to them, but I digress.

The marriage party was a simple, obscure one. Aside of the families of bride and bridegroom, there were a few of co-worker of both of them, among other assorted strangers that crashes their marriage in low profile. As the couple expected, though, Yuuki Asuna, one of their best friend thanks to that infamous Sword Art Online Incident years ago – as a retrospect, perhaps their marriage wouldn't be possible without the incident happening in the first place – wasn't there. They have tried contacting her a few day before the ceremony to no avail. All her numbers within their combined reach can't be contacted.

It turns out that the obscurity did nothing to keep the weather calm, especially without any securities around the party. Sure, securing a marriage ceremony isn't exactly the same thing with securing a military cipher or other cryptographic product, but as Kerckhoff once put it out, relying on obscurity without a second defense line to help secure whatever it is pretty much equals no defense once the jig is up. Their marriage ceremony was interrupted with a very-high-profile wedding crash. About forty minutes after they formally agreed to be married before the marriage official, a few men, all wearing black suits and gas masks, stormed the room and lobbed a few gas grenades. Within a few seconds, everyone except these assailants are knocked out into unconsciousness thanks to the gas. A few minutes later, when the first man – the marriage official – regained his consciousness, both Kazuto and Rika are missing. The happy couple were gone from the ballroom, probably taken by those men in the mask.

The next day, this act of kidnapping were known to the entire prefecture, even became the headline of a local newspaper. Some speculated – thanks to all those newspaper agencies that care to serve it on their August 9th newspapers, especially the local newspaper that made the incident its headline (the headline ran like this: _Men in Black Strikes! Crashed Wedding, Both Bride and Bridegroom Missing_) – that it was the Black Organization, an infamous crime circle in its own right, who kidnapped both of them. Some says that after a revolution inside the Black Organization two years after the Sword Art Online Incident has resolved, they changed most agents' codenames from wine-themed codenames into flower-themed codenames.

However, there remains the mystery about the reason why would they kidnap, rather than kill, Kazuto – who was not exactly high-profile back in Shimeji Solutions by the time he was married – on the spot, never mind why they they did so to Rika – an ordinary woman the Black Organization wouldn't deal with without a very strong reason – as well. Moreover, there's the issue of gassing the entire ballroom, especially when it leaves only one corpse: Rika's already sickly grandmother, whose husband, deceased three years ago, used to be a heavy smoker until the elementary school Rika teaches at recruits her four years ago. It implies that the assailants purposely uses non-lethal gas.

Granted, most peoples coughed a while after they walked out of the gassed room, but this is just not how Black Organization clears evidence. Unless they have a very strong reason to avoid life loss, they prefer their witness dead at all costs.

* * *

_xx kantaiheiyougisoumou_thecrasherswereinblack xx_

* * *

_9 August 2035, 0930 JST  
Somewhere out of Saitama Prefecture_

A phone, laid above a table, rang. Its owner, with an air of annoyance around him, half-heartedly picked the phone.

"Good day, what is it?" he asked. He knew well who's over the line.

"Aniki, we have a problem over here," the man, with an obviously a male voice, spoke over the line.

"Go with it, Hibiscus. Keep it brief, we can never know who's peeking," said the owner of the phone.

"Then it's better to waste no time and speak about it on the base," answered the other side.

"If you wish. Just make no trouble, that damn newspaper has given us enough of it already, slandering us for a crime we have no reason to commit. Oh, Astro-Ho told me he wants that man ... to be an unperson. More info in the base, then," answered the man before he closed the line. He then walks to his garage, revving his pride and joy – his well-groomed Porsche 356A he inherited form his father, easily older than its owner at times like this – before he gave the car a full throttle.

* * *

_thecrasherswereinblack_end_

_To be continued._

* * *

_**A/N: Yup, there is no mention to that song of Hirasawa yet. In time, it shall be made clear. (BTW, his ... popular stage name, if you will, is simply his name written in the "given name – family name" format (i.e., **_**Susumu Hirasawa**_**) without more fancy modifications. For what reason it is, I don't know.)**_

_**BTW, most wedding crashers (in the meaning of 'coming to the party uninvited') come without attrracting attention to themselves, methinks. I've yet to know a wedding got crashed by kidnapping the couple.**_

_**So, is this 'Hibiscus' a man from the Black Organization **__**–**_ the same one we'd see in **Detective Conan__****– or another criminal circle entirely? We'll see later.**


	2. 2A - Really High Imitation Diva, Side A

_DISCLAIMER_

_Sword Art Online _(c) Kawahara Reki, _Detective Conan_ (c) Aoyama Gosho.

環太平洋擬装網 (romaji: _Kantaiheiyou Gisoumou_; official English title: _Pacific Rim Imitation Network_) (c) Hirasawa Susumu.

_OK, here's the second installment. Let's get it rolling, shall we?_

_By the way, real personal names of Japanese (wo)men written on this script will use the 'family name – given name' format usually used in East Asia in general. Pseudonyms, however, will always be written in 'given name – family name' format, even when the pseudonym used is a East Asiatic name. Be aware that Western names, real or otherwise, are written with their given name written in the front as well._

* * *

_xx kantaiheiyougisoumou_reallyhighimitationdivaA xx_

_**Chapter 2A – Really High Imitation Diva, Side A**_

* * *

_8 August 2035, 1150 JST_

The moment Kazuto regained his consciousness, he thought he's in an ambulance. However laidback he is, he feels vexed, yet powerless. It's not about who's around, but who's not. He can't find Rika inside the ambulance. However, the only hints he had about he's in an ambulance is the roar of a siren – not the mythological siren, the mechanical one – heard inside the vehicle, since the car is devoid of outside light save from the front compartment. Since he can do nothing about it, he decides to feign sleeping while trying to find out who's kidnapping him and stealing his newlywed wife from him in silence.

* * *

_xx kantaiheiyougisoumou_reallyhighimitationdivaA xx_

* * *

_Meanwhile~_

_Haldyn Restaurant  
Beika, Tokyo  
8 August 2035, 1145 JST_

Time has changed just about ... everything. James Black has died of old age just after the ALfheim Online Incident was over. Akai Shuichi, although repeatedly asked to take the vacant seat, refused to comply, instead recommending an agent he know: Gouda Akihiko. A similar series of incident also happened to Jodie Starling, and she even recommends the same guy.

This same Gouda Akihiko founded Haldyn Restaurant about six years ago. The restaurant was made on two parts. The upper floor, which lies on street level, is where he runs his daily job as Takeshi Kayaba, a ramen businessman that steers the helm of Haldyn Restaurant. The basement floor is split into two: a parking lot, accessible from the street outside, from where a ladder is available to enter the restaurant; and a guest room, inaccessible from the street, where he receives personal guests, from middlemen for his ramen restaurant, family relations, until fellow FBI members.

That noon, he got a radio call from a field associate of his in FBI, Sera "Shizuka Uzumaki" Masumi. Knowing who was calling him while he's in the upper floor, he made excuses to get down. Easier than you'd thought, since he's the owner of the restaurant.

"Yes, Uzumaki-kun? ... You've got them? Good. ... I see. OK, I'll write you in the mail the rest of the details. Check them out by noon, OK? ... Thanks. Inform Honekawa and Kataoka of this information as well. Be warned, out there be monsters." After that call, Kayaba returns to the surface.

If there's anything weird with his life as Gouda Akihiko, he keeps a list of two-way shared e-mail addresses with his field associates, like Sera, along with their corresponding passwords. The usual procedure to pass messages to them would be to write the message, then to _save it to the Draft folder_ instead of sending it. Then, he'll inform the field associate to check the message. That way, it can escape scrutinizing more easily (since they won't be logged, unlike when one actually sends it), and even when a field associate is captured and accused of receiving e-mails from a superior, (s)he can, hopefully, disprove the claim without the hint that they're lied. After all, technically, they were not receiving emails, they were reading drafts their superior have made.

A few moments after noon, Sera checked her phone. True enough, when she logged to the shared e-mail address, she found a new message in the Draft folder. It ran something like this:

_Subject: Disguise_

_Uzumaki-kun, I trust you have the two men she have said about _Operation: Kantaiheiyou Gisoumou_ under your control. I'll inform you that I have gotten the two disguises for them: his pseudonym would be __Stoner Stanley__, and hers would be Yoko Okino__._

_May this operation run in accord to our grand plan._

_PS: Before Stanley and/or Okino get informed, be sure that Honekawa and Kataoka are informed beforehand._

* * *

_xx kantaiheiyougisoumou_reallyhighimitationdivaA xx_

* * *

_8 August 2035, 1210 JST_

_In the car Kazuto's in ..._

From the limited space he's confined at, at the moment, he can only hear woman voices, apparently speaking on the phone, "Good day, can I speak to Sakura? ... I see. You should thank God you got such good wife, Tommy! ... Okay, I'm sorry. Would you inform her that ... Oh, thank you. ... Sa-Sakura? Have you checked the mail Kayaba have made?" The rest of them goes unnoticed to him since Kazuto fell asleep for real. He didn't hear that she informed this 'Sakura' that she thought a man she's carrying has woken up.

He didn't know that the car was not an ambulance at all – it was an armored cargo car. It also has no sirens, and those out of the car cannot hear the siren. This is because the siren noise was simply an audio file of a siren's roar played in the car's audio system.

* * *

_xx kantaiheiyougisoumou_reallyhighimitationdivaA xx_

* * *

_8 August 2035, 1225 JST_

That moment, a woman with a long blonde hair have just known she got a message on her phone. The timestamp for the message was 1207 JST, but she usually silences her phone whenever she's at work and by the time the message came, she was out for lunch. She also noticed five missed calls, all from a certain Masumi.

"Masumi, huh?" she murmured upon looking on the phone. When she opened the message, she got this.

_Subject: Drunken Diva_

_Geez, Asuna-neechan, that man is weird, eh? I know it's your first mission under him. __He's the supervisor for _Operation: Kantaiheiyou Gisoumou_, so bear with it._

_Anyway, he assigned these pseudonyms for your old buddies: his is Stoner Stanley, hers is Yoko Okino. Weird choices, I know, since there's a_ real_ Yoko Okino in our world_.

_Chances are, by the time you read this, Sakura will have known this. But it never hurts to reconfirm, I think. Just in case you know this before she does._

_Yours truly, Masumi_

_'_I wonder how Kirito-kun will react when he know I'm involved,' she mumbles. After those years being separated, she still remembers his pet name. If anything, this is a testament on how close they were.

* * *

_reallyhighimitationdivaA_end_

_To be continued._

* * *

_**A/N: Yup, this piece of *scratch* trash *scratch* fanfiction is titled after the operation mentioned in Gouda's message to Sera (which was named after the then 'ancient' song (the album it was originally in, **_**Sim City**_**, was published in 1995; its remake in **_**Hen-Gen-Jizai**_** was released in 2010, not really much less ancient by 2035 **_**:v**_**)). Just what in the world is this **_**Operation: Kantaiheiyou Gisoumou**_**, though? We'll see.**_

_**Yes, Stoner Stanley rose from an Internet meme.**_

_**BTW, Gouda Akihiko and Kayaba Takeshi are named after the same two guys. See if you can find them. **_**:p**


	3. 2B - Really High Imitation Diva, Side B

_DISCLAIMER_

_Sword Art Online _(c) Kawahara Reki, _Detective Conan_ (c) Aoyama Gosho.

環太平洋擬装網 (romaji: _Kantaiheiyou Gisoumou_; official English title: _Pacific Rim Imitation Network_) (c) Hirasawa Susumu.

_Without much ado, let's get rolling with it!_

* * *

_xx kantaiheiyougisoumou_reallyhighimitationdivaB xx_

_**Chapter 2B – Really High Imitation Diva, Side B**_

* * *

_8 August 2035, circa 1155 JST_

"Uuuh~ Wh-where am I?" a female voice arose in the car from the rear compartment. To be specific, it was Rika's voice. "Oh, an ambulance, I guess," she trailed after she heard the noise of a siren.

That voice, however, made the driver jerked in panic, and stepped against the throttle as hard as he can, even if her voice was screened by the loud siren one can hear in the car.

"Peter, take it easy! Good thing it's neutral, or we're in for a fine. Or worse, an accident, and none can tell the fate of four of us and the Operation when it happens!" an obviously female voice shouted on the driver. Rika, of course, overheard this shout. It made her wonder who's the fourth person, since she can sense three (this 'Peter', the woman, and Rika herself) in the car. She started to get a feeling that this fourth man is someone so familiar with her.

"But, Shizuka, the last time I drove, I've yet to hear a voice from behind!"

"What kind of car you're used to drive?" the woman asked him.

"A ... a hearse," he answered a few moments later. "The funeral vehicle? No wonder you looked so scared," the woman deduced with a giggle. Rika, overhearing this, can't help but giggle herself.

But the giggle get overheard by the two men in the driving compartment. "Shush down, Shizuka, I think she have heard us. Let's hope he haven't," the man hushed, to be heard by Rika again. She now wonders who is this man the man have mentioned. For an unexplainable reason, her heart beats hard. _Could it be him_, a voice in her subconscious speaks.

"I fear he have. I've got the feeling that he have awaken before her," Shizuka whispered, yet Rika was able to hear it. "After all, in this kind of business it's better to have a false sense of insecurity, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you've got a point there. Just pray they have no clue what we were speaking, though," the man concluded.

"If any of them can hear it, they should've been able to deduce something about your past, Peter," she reparted.

Aside of gut feeling, Rika has no clue that she and her newlywed husband was in the same car – an armored cargo, as the author have mentioned in _Really High Imitation Diva, Side A_ – yet separated by a wall of plywood. As such, the car she's in have no actual siren. The noise was merely an audio file run through the car's sound system.

* * *

_xx kantaiheiyougisoumou_reallyhighimitationdivaB xx_

* * *

_8 March 2035, circa 1150 JST  
Somewhere in Beika, Tokyo_

That day, Haibara Ai took her husband, Kudou Shinichi, out for a lunch, with her on the driver's seat. She asked him to carry her phone and intercept phone calls for her, so she can know in advance when she got a call and move sideways when she needs to take the call. Cellphone usage while driving is dangerous, not to mention illegal, afterall.

A few minutes later, a phone rang. Shinichi knew it was his wife's, so he reached for the phone in question in the left pocket of his trench coat.

'Masumi?' he mumbled when he saw the name of who called her – _Sera Masumi_ – written on the screen. 'Five hundred yen says she's calling for dear Ai,' he continued, placing bet against no one in particular.

"Good day, can I speak to Sakura?" his guess was proven. "Sorry, this is Tom Leonhart. She's driving," he answered.

"I see. You should thank God you got such good wife, Tommy!" Masumi said cheerfully. "Oi, oi, this isn't time to discuss personal matters, Shizuka!" Shinichi reminded Masumi to get back on topic. Soon, Ai also knew that it was Masumi over the line, so she took steps to move aside so she can take the call.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Masumi said over the line, "Would you inform her that ...," Shinichi, realizing that Ai is moving aside, told Masumi, "Looks like dear Honekawa's going to take over the call soon." "Oh, thank you," is all Masumi managed to say.

FYI, Shinichi's pseudonym in the FBI is _Tom Leonhart_. Ai's ... maiden pseudonym, if you will, was _Sakura Honekawa_. The tale that the two were married is true in truth as well as in disguise, so Ai's 'married pseudonym' would be _Sakura Leonhart_.

Regarding their past as Conan and Ai, respectively, after an incident (the incident was a story on its own, methinks) that turned the two 'kids' to their true selves, Conan cannot but reassume the persona of Shinichi, since he's got a name already before he was shrunk. As for Ai, she shed her past as Shiho away and kept on using Haibara Ai as her name – at least it doesn't change when her full name is written in romaji or hiragana, but not in kanji . After she returned to her true stature, she finally agrees to her foster father's suggestion that her given name uses the kanji for 'love' (i.e., 愛) instead of 'sorrow' (i.e., 哀).

Perhaps those Detective Kids – which she and her husband was a member back when they're trapped in the body of children their age, and then their older sibling figures after they returned to their true statures – surely did a lot on changing her, but I digress.

"Good day. Shizuka?" Ai asked after Shinichi passed the phone over and she got the car on the roadside.

"Sa-Sakura? Have you checked the mail Kayaba have made?" asked Masumi over the line.

"Hm? W-when did he made the mail?" asked Ai in return.

"Twelve, I think," she replied.

"Not a chance. I've been driving the last ... twenty minutes, I think," Ai replied in return. She knew Kayaba is sensible enough not to rely on shared e-mail to pass an urgent information; he'll call the agent in question to pass it.

"Okay, then. I've passed it to Atsuko already, so I'll pass it to you now," Masumi continued.

"Wait. Which Atsuko did you mean?" Ai asked, worrying if this information fell into the wrong Atsuko.

"The fake one. I know you're a close friend of her," replied Masumi.

"'Fake Atsuko,' eh? Is she Yuu ...," Ai nearly spat out the real name of this 'fake Atsuko' before she was cut off by Masumi, "Yuurei (ghost), isn't it? Be careful, you nearly spat out someone's real name, Ai-chan." There was no one bearing the pseudonym Yuurei, either as given pseudonym or family pseudonym, nevermind real ones.

Ironically, it was _Masumi_ who actually spoke someone's real name – _Ai's real name_ – and Ai was quick to form a repartee out of this, "Um, Shizuka, did you realize you _actually_ _spat it out_?" Good thing Ai didn't reveal whose name was that. Even if she did, there were at least three women whose real given name is Ai, Haibara included, unless she specifically spat out that Masumi's referring to her.

That instant, an 'oh sh!t' expression was painted on Masumi's face. Even Shinichi can sense it from his wife's expression, since his wife wore similar expression before she spoke the line.

"Uh oh. Let's hope they have nothing to figure whose is it, then. I have my worries that they have woken up. Bye, Sakura," Masumi closed the line. It seems that Ai got the unspoken message that what Masumi fears is not that the two men Masumi's carrying on the van can figure something out out of their conversation – they simply have too little clue. Her prime fear is that the men in black can.

* * *

_reallyhighimitationdivaB_end_

_To be continued._

* * *

_**A/N: **__**FYI, while the title for the last two chapters, **_**Really High Imitation Diva**_**, looks like a(n inadvertent?) play on **_**Pacific ****Rim Imitation** **Network**_**, it was mainly a play on the two new pseudonyms. If you don't get it, Stoner Stanley – as a meme – is also known as **_**Really High **_**Guy, among others. For Yoko Okino ... since her appearance is restricted in**_** Detective Conan_ franchise_**_**, in a sense**** she's an **_**imitation diva**_**, right?**_

_**Regarding the number of Chapter 2A/2B, it's to be understood that the events in those chapters happened at around the same time, but with different frames of reference. *you don't say, Herp~* It's probable that there would be more instances of Side-A-Side-B chapters like this in this fic. Those Side-A-Side-B chapters will always be released together.**_

_**Some might wonder, **_**where is Ran? Why did Shinichi married Ai rather than Ran?**_** That, my dear readers, may be explained later in the story.**_


	4. 4 - Kuro no Hanazono

_DISCLAIMER_

_Sword Art Online _(c) Kawahara Reki, _Detective Conan_ (c) Aoyama Gosho.

環太平洋擬装網 (romaji: _Kantaiheiyou Gisoumou_; official English title: _Pacific Rim Imitation Network_) (c) Hirasawa Susumu.

* * *

_Now, let's take a peek or two on the black side of the fence, OK?_

* * *

_xx kantaiheiyougisoumou_kuronohanazono xx_

_**Chapter 4 – Kuro no Hanazono**_

* * *

_A Primer to Kuro no Hanazono_

Over the years, the Black Organization have changed. Not only most of their agents got their codenames changed from wine-themed into flower-themed, their overt name has changed from 'Black Organization' (黒の組織 _Kuro no Soshiki_) into 'Black Flower Garden' (クロノ花園 _Kuro no Hanazono_), reportedly after a revolution inside the Organization that dethroned the 'Anokata' dead installed a new leader known as 'Astro-Ho.'

However, although the alcoholic theme is gone, their criminal proffesionalism doesn't. Effective and efficient as their day as Black Organization, the Black Flower Garden is still a force to be reckoned by its oppositions. Some even speculates that its days as _Kuro no Hanazono_ was run pretty much by the same men with ones as _Kuro no_ _Soshiki_.

Truth be told, there is one disturbing fact: using クロノ花園 rather than 黒の花園 to write their overt name probably implies there is more on this flower garden. But I digress.

If there's anything else interesting, about late July 2035, a prisonbreak has happened in the jail Sugou Nobuyuki, the mastermind behind the ALfheim Online Incident, was detained. Amongst the chaos, he slipped away from the prison.

* * *

_xx kantaiheiyougisoumou_kuronohanazono xx_

* * *

_9 August 2035, 1100 JST  
__A basement out of Saitama Prefecture__  
_

An man with a short, silvery hair appears out of his Porsche. On the basement, a fat man waits, apparently for the man in silvery hair.

"So, Aniki, I wonder who is the unperson-to-be?" asked the fat man.

"Hibiscus, can't you be more discreet?" asked the silvery-haired man in return. "He wanted us to have a heather plucked. Then, after he has the heather, he also wants a jasmine."

"Lotus, since when our boss developed a likeness to flowers?" a veteran of the Black Organization, let's call her Magnolia, asked.

"Geez, Magnolia, where have you been? The Revolution has happened years ago. After the revolution, the previously alcoholic leader was assassinated and overturned by this 'Astro-Ho,' Magnolia!" Lotus answered with a facepalm.

"So, Hibiscus, can I ask you what plan you have to pluck the heather?"

"None at the moment, Aniki," Hibiscus answered. "Even with one defective eye, Heather isn't going to be easy to be plucked."

That instant, Lotus did another facepalm, this time to hide the 'oh sh!t' expression formed on his face over Hibiscus' incompetence. 'There's not many Gardener with one defective eye, Hibiscus!' he murmured in his facepalm.

"How, then, are you going to pluck the heather? I heard it was kept in the police's garden," asked Magnolia. "Are we going to bid Freesia snipe him?"

"No," answered Lotus. "It's a fortunate turn of event that the heather out of the police's reach. We can have it sent to us, then we can do whatever we like to it."

"Excellent plan, Hibiscus. I'm sure Astro-Ho will be pleased with that. Just make sure you can tell Astro-Ho beforehand," replied Magnolia.

* * *

_kuronohanazono_end_

_To be continued._

* * *

_**A/N: it's wicked short, eh? This is easily the shortest chapter I've submitted to FFn to date, probably ever! I've got midterms, that's why it's so short.**_

_**Wondering who is this 'heather' and 'jasmine,' aren't you? Hopefully, I will show you who is 'heather' in the next chapter.**_

_**Oh, I've already got plans about Ran's fate, if you ask. It's just that I'm stingy to share it prematurely. Clues can be found on my FFn profile page, if you know what to look at.**_

_**Surprised to see no **_**Chapter 3_? Well, Chapter 2B has filled that. This is another aspect of Side-A-Side-B chapters I'll use in this fic: in general, for any integer N, when you see Chapters NA and NB, expect to see Chapter N+2 (instead of N+1) following it._**


End file.
